Incandescente
by Tory Ster
Summary: Luke se apaixonou por Rachel no instante em que a viu. Lukachel.


**Título:** Incandescente

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura:** T

**Ship:** Lukachel (Luke Castellan x Rachel E. Dare)

**Avisos:** Ecchi

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertencem a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey, people, mais uma fic sobre PJO e, assim como a maioria, essa é sobre um ship bem improvável, mas interessante: Lukachel. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Quando olha para trás, Luke percebe que se apaixonou por Rachel no momento em que a viu. Foi a situação mais estranha, uma teia minuciosamente costurada pelas Parcas para prendê-lo àquela ruiva. Quando olha para trás, Luke se arrepende de ter se arriscado a conhecê-la. Teria evitado uma imensa dose de sofrimento desnecessário se simplesmente tivesse ficado na sua, ignorado os radiantes cabelos vermelhos. Mas ignorar Rachel Elizabeth Dare era, definitivamente, uma coisa bastante difícil.

Se lhe perguntarem quando foi que se apaixonou por ela, ele diria com facilidade que foi no momento em que a viu pela primeira vez. Ele estava dando uma escapada do Princesa Andrômeda, por assim dizer, havia pego uma lancha e voltado para o continente. Estava se escondendo em uma lanchonete vazia e suja em um subúrbio de Manhattan, apenas o copo de refrigerante gelado à sua frente, em uma mesa afastada de todo o resto.

Ela entrou com a sutileza que, com o passar do tempo, Luke aprenderia a amar.

Abriu a porta em silêncio e se dirigiu a uma mesa no canto oposto ao de Luke, tão escondida quanto a dele. Se sentou bem de frente para o rapaz, e chamou o atendente. Abriu um livro de história da arte e passou a lê-lo, distraída, nem sequer notando a presença do loiro no lugar.

Mas ele a notara.

Antes de tudo, notara os vibrantes cabelos vermelhos, caindo em cachos bagunçados até sua cintura. Seus cabelos eram cheios, mas leves, e os cachos rodeavam seus ombros e rosto. O vermelho de seu cabelo pontuava também sua face, com um milhão de sardinhas. O rosto era redondo, os lábios finos, o nariz arrebitado e pequeno. Suas roupas eram velhas e gastas, o _jeans_ largo rasgado e com manchas de tinta, a camiseta comprida com o autorretrato de Vincent Van Gogh estampado nela.

Era a visão mais estonteante que Luke já havia visto.

A garota pediu um prato de batatas fritas e um Milk shake de chocolate. Não que Luke houvesse ouvido o pedido, já que ela falara extremamente baixo, mas vira o garçom trazendo a comida à mesa da menina. Ela mal notou a presença do atendente, lendo seu livro com atenção, de vez em quando mordiscando uma batata ou dando um golinho no Milk shake.

Luke não conseguia parar de olhá-la, por um momento que fosse.

Dava para ver que ela era nova, mas era tão magnífica que ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Nunca vira cabelos como aqueles, um porte como o dela. Ele não conseguia entender por que o garçom a ignorava tanto, como ele não era afetado pela presença de Rachel da mesma forma que Luke.

O filho de Hermes encarava a ruiva tão intensamente que não demorou a ela perceber, e subir os olhos de sua leitura para encontrarem os olhos de Luke.

Os olhos dela eram brilhantes, ele pôde perceber. Brilhantes e da cor de grama fresca, enormes olhos verdes e bonitos. Aqueles olhos tão verdes contrastavam com o vermelho de seu cabelo e, se possível, a deixavam ainda mais bela.

Ela o encarou por bastante tempo, provavelmente estranhando a fixação de Luke por ela. Por fim, estreitou os olhos, como se o ameaçasse. Como se o mandasse olhar para outro lado.

Ela não sabia do que ele era capaz, Luke pensou, se sentindo poderoso. Podia ameaçá-lo como quisesse, ele era capaz de esmagá-la como a uma mosca. Se quisesse, poderia raptá-la naquele momento, levá-la para o Princesa Andrômeda e fazer o que quisesse com ela.

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Luke, Rachel desviou o olhar e voltou para a sua leitura. Saiu da lanchonete alguns minutos depois, ainda sob o olhar atento do filho de Hermes.

Ele voltara na tal lanchonete mais vezes, sempre na esperança de reencontrá-la, e de fato o conseguiu. Quando ele chegou, ela já estava em seu lugar de costume, e ele se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes, bem de frente para ela. A garota percebeu, mas depois de olhá-lo rapidamente, voltou à sua leitura. O livro era outro, ele percebeu, mas ainda era sobre arte. Luke achou aquilo curioso. A ruiva à sua frente deveria estar na idade em que as garotas se tornam fanáticas por algum ídolo pop, conversam sobre maquiagem e leem revistas de fofoca. Aquela garota não parecia se preocupar com isso. Ao contrário, ela parecia tão alheia àquele mundo fútil que era como se fosse uma divindade, acima de toda a afeição adolescente.

Na terceira vez que a viu, ela resolveu se sentar de costas para ele.

Não que houvesse adiantado muita coisa, já que ele passara a observar os cabelos dela atentamente. Cada cacho, cada fio, a forma como os cabelos vermelhos como sangue caíam pelas costas da garota. Os cabelos dela pareciam macios e fofos, cheios do jeito que eram. Luke ficou obcecado pelo cabelo dela.

E, mesmo de costas, ela parecia sentir o olhar fixo de Luke em si, pois se virara de vez em quando e seus olhos encontravam os dele. Ela parecia um pouco assustada, mas acima de tudo curiosa. E a curiosidade dela atiçava Luke de uma maneira inexplicável.

E então, um dia, enquanto ele tomava seu refrigerante na lanchonete esperando que a garota chegasse, ele a viu ser abordada por dois garotos do lado de fora do estabelecimento. Eles queriam roubá-la, Luke pôde ver. Ele agiu rápido, se levantando e indo até a rua, mas quando ele chegara lá, ela já havia socado um deles entre as pernas e o rapaz se contorcia no chão. O outro socou o rosto da adorada ruiva e ela também foi para a calçada, o que encheu Luke de uma raiva desconhecida.

Ele espancou o rapaz até que ele implorasse por misericórdia, e depois se voltou para a garota. Ela não parecia mais assustada, e agora sua curiosidade transbordava pelos imensos olhos verdes. Ele foi até ela e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou cordialmente.

- Não, eu estou bem – ela disse, e Luke percebeu que a voz dela era doce e melodiosa – Só um pouco tonta por causa do soco, mas bem.

A garota aceitou a ajuda de Luke e segurou em sua mão para se levantar. A mão dela era macia e os dedos eram longos, com manchas de tinta e sardas. A menina bateu a poeira dos _jeans_ pintados e se voltou para Luke.

- Bem, gostaria de agradecê-lo – ela disse, um sorriso discreto e gentil no rosto.

Ele sorriu de volta, assentindo.

- Não há de quê – ele disse, dando de ombros – Se bem que uma boa forma de retribuir a gentileza seria me dizendo seu nome.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas para ele, mas não parecia surpresa com o flerte. Pareceu pensar por uns segundos, mas por fim disse:

- Certo, certo. Sou Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Luke franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando no nome dela.

- Espere aí… - ele pediu – As iniciais do seu nome são… RED?

Rachel riu alto com a pergunta dele.

- Sim, são. É irônico, eu sei disso – deu de ombros – Mas gosto do meu nome. Você ainda não falou o seu.

Luke deu seu melhor sorriso antes de responder a garota.

- Sou Luke Castellan. Quer me acompanhar em um lanche? – perguntou, apontando a lanchonete com a cabeça. Ela apenas assentiu, e o seguiu para dentro do lugar.

Era a primeira vez que Luke conversava com a garota, mas a conversa fluiu incrivelmente fácil. Ele descobriu que Rachel tinha apenas 13 anos (com um nó no estômago, ele percebeu que era a mesma idade de Annabeth), gostava de pintar, de música alternativa, era vegetariana, gostava de batatas fritas e odiava café acima de tudo. Luke não falou muito sobre si (afinal não tinha nada de bom que pudesse falar); apenas escutou, a incentivando a dizer cada vez mais. Descobriu que gostava da companhia de Rachel mais do que gostava de apreciá-la, e que gostava de apreciá-la acima de qualquer outra coisa.

Eles se viram outras vezes: primeiro naquela mesma lanchonete, comprando batatas fritas e conversando até não poder mais. Depois começaram a marcar em outros lugares, como cinemas, teatros e exposições. Um dia, ela o convidara para ir a um teatro, e combinou de encontrá-lo no Central Park. Ele chegou um pouco mais cedo e a flagrou pintada de dourado, como uma estátua viva, com um cartaz a seus pés explicando que se tratava de arrecadação de dinheiro para um orfanato. E Luke percebeu, naquele momento, que havia se apaixonado por ela irremediavelmente.

Primeiro porque nada era tão magnífico quanto Rachel envolta em tinta dourada, seus olhos fechados, seus cabelos brilhantes e vestes gregas, tudo da cor do ouro. Seus movimentos eram lentos, suaves e até mesmo um pouco sensuais. Luke nunca havia visto nada igual, nunca havia visto algo de beleza tão esmagadora. Quando o turno dela acabou, Rachel abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele, os brilhantes olhos verdes como esmeraldas em ouro em pó. A ruiva pediu uns minutos e entrou num estabelecimento. Voltou pouco depois, de banho tomado.

Porém, o banho não tirara toda a tinta, e ainda havia pontinhos dourados em seu rosto, braços e cabelo. Ela sorriu para ele, aquele sorriso largo de dentes brancos e retos, e perguntou, tão casualmente como sempre:

- Qual é a boa, Castellan?

E ele não pôde responder, porque estava prostrado demais, hipnotizado demais, e tudo o que pôde fazer foi segurá-la pela nuca e juntar seus lábios aos dela. A garota correspondeu alegremente, mas um pouco inexperiente. Com surpresa, Luke percebeu que se tratava do primeiro beijo dela. Quando se separou da menina, apenas muitos minutos depois, sorriu e disse, tranquilo como poucas vezes antes:

- É uma vida agradável, Red.

Ela riu alto.

- Sou obrigada a concordar, Castellan.

E a partir daquele dia, percebeu que estava cada vez mais apaixonado, e que ela dizia seu sobrenome com um carinho e sensualidade que só ela conseguia expressar, e que adorava a sensação de ter aqueles cabelos ruivos em suas mãos, e adorava enterrar seu rosto naqueles cachos, e amava beijar seus lábios, pescoço e ombros, e nada o satisfazia mais do que estar dentro dela, no mesmo ritmo, as respirações descompassadas se misturando. Percebeu que amava até mesmo seus defeitos, seu orgulho, sua agressividade e sua ansiedade.

Ficaram desta forma por oito meses, até o dia em que ela chegou a ele com o rosto vermelho de raiva e o socou no peito. Ele mal sentira o soco, visto que era muito mais forte do que ela, mas franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- O que foi, Red?

- Sei o que você é – ela disse com firmeza – Você é um semideus.

Aquilo foi um soco muito mais forte do que o que ela dera, e ele deu alguns passos para trás, atordoado.

- Como…? – perguntou, apenas.

- Eu sonhei. Sonhei com você e vi o que vai fazer, vi que está ajudando um ser das trevas extremamente perigoso a renascer. E não adianta dizer que eram apenas sonhos, porque meus sonhos acontecem, Luke. O que você está fazendo com você mesmo?

A dor nas palavras dela o machucou, e tudo o que ele queria era abraçá-la, beijá-la e amá-la ali mesmo, dentro daquela lanchonete onde se conheceram, e dizer que tudo não passara de um engano, e que todos estavam errados, e que ele não iria fazer nada daquilo. Mas o que saiu de sua boca foi bem diferente.

- Você não entende, Red – disse, sério – Eu não sou o cara mau dessa história. Eu só quero justiça, vingança. Aconteceu tanta coisa comigo, você não pode saber, mas saiba que eu não posso perdoar os deuses por tudo o que fizeram comigo. Não posso. Você tem que entender. Eu só quero que a Era de Ouro volte, que tudo seja como era antes.

Ela revirou os olhos, não parecendo nem um pouco convencida.

- Luke, você _precisa_ me ouvir – ela disse, pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos pequenas e hábeis – Você vai fazer uma coisa horrível e sem volta. O destino do mundo está nas suas mãos, mas você pode fugir disso. Você pode fugir comigo, e nós iríamos para algum lugar longe de toda essa porcaria, e tudo daria certo.

Luke se descobriu extremamente ansioso em aceitar essa oferta, mas se lembrou de tudo o que estava em jogo.

- Lamento, Red, lamento mesmo – ele disse, e estava aflito – Mas isso tudo é maior do que eu ou você. Queria muito poder ir com você, mas não posso. A revolução depende de mim.

- Não é revolução – ela disse alto, começando a se alterar – É genocídio!

Luke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não seria capaz de fazê-la entender. Não a ela, a gloriosa ruiva de apenas 14 anos, amante de artes. Sua amante. Ela nunca entenderia.

- Algumas mortes são necessárias para que grandes coisas sejam feitas – ele respondeu apenas, e levou um tapa ardido no rosto.

- Então vá fazer essas grandes coisas longe de mim, Luke – ela disse, se levantando – Fique longe de mim!

E Rachel Elizabeth Dare se foi, sem dar a Luke uma chance de resposta.

Mas ele a viu novamente.

Luke já havia se banhado no Estige, e estava prestes a iniciar a missão que seria o divisor de águas do mundo ocidental. Mas, antes de concluir seu destino, ele precisava vê-la. Por isso, foi pela primeira vez à casa dela, que demorou um bom tempo para o atender. Assim que a viu, Luke não aguentou e beijou-a profunda e intensamente, a trazendo para perto de si com certa brutalidade.

A princípio, ela correspondeu o beijo de forma tão apaixonada quanto ele, mas depois pareceu voltar a si e o empurrou.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Luke? – ela perguntou, brava, mas sua voz estava trêmula.

- Precisava me despedir – ele segredou, e sua voz parecia desesperada – Agora é a última parte da minha missão, Rachel. Minha missão para trazer meu senhor de volta. É uma parte muito importante… e depois disso, é provável que nós não voltemos a nos ver.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu e, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, sua voz parecia chorosa – Luke, venho sonhado com você com bastante frequência. Sei que é tarde demais para eu pedir qualquer coisa, mas… tente se lembrar do que é importante. Do que é verdadeiramente importante, antes de tomar a sua decisão. O destino do mundo está em suas mãos, Luke Castellan, e cabe a você decidir o que vai fazer. Só se lembre de que, se decidir pela destruição do mundo, estará decidindo pela minha destruição, também.

Ele fechou os olhos, as palavras de Rachel entrando à força dentro de sua mente e a destruindo devagar.

- É tarde demais para que eu faça qualquer coisa, Red. Me desculpe.

Para a total surpresa de Luke, ela o abraçou forte.

- Ainda não é – ela disse, com firmeza – Ainda não é.

Quando virou as costas e foi embora, Luke teve a certeza de que aquela era a última vez em que veria Rachel.

Estava enganado.

Quando já era morada de Cronos, quando se tornou apenas uma pequena consciência lutando para não ser dissolvida dentro de seu próprio corpo, Luke a vira uma última vez. Ela, Annabeth e o filho de Hades se tornaram prisioneiros enquanto Percy lutava contra Cronos. Naquele momento, o Senhor Titã tomou o total controle do corpo de Luke, e lutava com selvageria contra o filho de Poseidon, usando o tempo a seu favor.

Luke só conseguia olhar para Rachel e para a expressão de extrema decepção e tristeza gravada em seu rosto. Aquilo o dilacerou, e uma enxurrada de lembranças o atingiu enquanto olhava para a estonteante ruiva, que estava suja e um pouco machucada. Tudo o que ele queria era abraçá-la, mas aquele era o momento do Senhor Titã.

Luke se distraiu dela por um segundo, e foi o suficiente para sentir algo atingir seu olho. Aquilo distraiu Cronos, principalmente pela dor que sentira, e foi o suficiente para Luke tomar o controle. Olhou para o que os atingira, e percebeu ser uma escova de cabelo de plástico azul. Ele conhecia aquela escova, e conhecia ainda melhor a dona dela.

Com dor no olho e no peito, Luke olhou para Rachel e observou seu olhar raivoso, assim como a sua fuga. Conseguiu segurar Cronos dentro de si por tempo suficiente para que eles tivessem certa vantagem. Depois voltou para as profundezas de sua mente, sua consciência se encolhendo perante a esmagadora presença do Senhor do Tempo.

E na hora de sua morte, tudo o que Luke veria seriam os incandescentes cabelos de sua rosa vermelha, assim como seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Veria sua amada, seu anseio, o pedido de que ele fizesse a coisa certa.

Finalmente ele entendera o sentido de suas palavras, e esperou que ela ficasse orgulhosa dele.

Viu o seu amor, gravado a ferro em sua mente uma última vez, e em seguida não viu mais nada.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? Sim, uma loucura total, mas eu, particularmente, gostei. Se puderem deixar reviews, seria bem legal :3


End file.
